Roanapur Reign of Blood
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Something dark has arrived in Roanapur, something no one was ready for, now at the edge of war several heroes have arrived to try and end it, but will they succeed or will the darkness swallow them whole, Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to Roanapur
1. Chapter 1

"Well ain't this a shit show, it's been what five weeks or so?"

"Try eight" Black widow said

"Sorry eight weeks since I sent Deep-fry face to the heavens or hells depending on who you believe, you've let me go?" Deadpool asked "A guy like me has got to be wondering what the fuck are you on and smoking?" he continued "Because I want some of that top grade shit"

"Be serious Wade" Fury said

"Oh come on! Barnes, Logan and Castle are still there." Deadpool said

"Wade, there may be serious shit going down, and we want you back there to find out what that is" Fury said

"Seriously?" Deadpool asked

"Seriously" Black Widow said

"So when do I start?" Deadpool asked

"Now" Fury and Black Widow said

"Wait say whaaaaaaaaaaaat" Deadpool said as the plane hatch opened underneath him and dumped him into the cold seas outside Roanapur "Bastards!" he shouted as he landed in the water at night "BITCH!" he shouted as he dragged his ass out of the water and looked around before he started to rain "Shit!" he shouted as he kicked a can and walked off. What Deadpool was not expecting was what was happening that night, because he, Bucky, Logan and Castle are not the only ones on Roanapur that night.

* * *

A man was on the docks and he was standing in front of a bar while the rain poured. He was looking around at something, soon he held up a piece of glass, and took a sniff before he stood up and looked down the street. Soon he heard it shouts of panic and pain, snarling he took off and took something out of his black coat and threw it in the air making the darkened sky explode with simulated sunlight, turning the corner he discovered he was too late, but it lingered in the air, the smell of his quarry. Turning his back on the two men he found their the hunter pulled out two silver disks and threw them at the corpses which were reduced to crimson embers and white ash.

"I thought so" the hunter said looking at the piles of remains. "Vampires, but what would they be doing here?" looking around he saw nothing to lead him in a new direction.

* * *

"Chang" the Winter Soldier said walking into a warehouse

"Barnes" Chang said nodding while lighting a cigarette

"We've got to talk" Bucky said as he's forces stood outside

"Yeah, someone's attacking us and the Columbians" Chang said

"And of course killing our men" Bucky said

"Yeah, I heard that the Columbians got hit hard the other day, a dozen men gunned down and then a further five cut into pieces" Cheng said "What about your men?"

"Six gunned down and three cut down" Bucky said "You?"

"The same as you" Chang said

"The main question is now who the fuck is hitting all the other gangs?" Bucky said

"The Triad, Cartel, Hotel Moscow...how is that there is no word on the Mafia?" Chang asked

"no, almost makes one think" Bucky said

"That they're the ones behind this?" Chang asked

"Yeah" Bucky said

"But do you know who they are?" Chang asked

"Not yet" Bucky said as a car pulled up and he got into it and rove off

"Asshole" Chang said

* * *

"RUN!" a group of cartel thugs shouted as they looked back and fired

"You idiots, he's going to kill us because of you" the leader said, before his leg was blown off.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he rolled onto his back as a figure in a black duster walked forward "I don't know shit"

"I'm not looking for shit, I want to know about these 'vampires'" Frank said as he pointed the gun at the leader

"Like I said, I don't know anything, but you might want to check the Sicilians"

"Why them?" Frank asked

"I was down at the dock for my boss snooping around to see if there was anything we could lift from the Russians and Triad when we saw a group of Sicilians walking off a yacht with a pair of kids, don't know who they are, or why there are here, but all this shit didn't start until they got here" the cartel member said

"Thanks" Punisher said blowing him away "So the vampires are in league with the Sicilians are they, might have to go and visit them. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struk the sky making the black sky flash white making Frank nervous.

* * *

Logan was down at the bar smoking while indulging on a drink or two as the storm was heard

"Last time there was a storm this bad, Balalaika's bucket was kicked" he said

"That it was" a voice said

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked looking back as Psylocke walked into view

"Hank sent me he's worried about you since you're usually on Madripoor instead of here in Roanapur" Psylocke said

"Yeah, well something's been bugging me" Logan said

"What is it?" Psylocke asked as she ordered a drink

"Just lately there's a heavy scent in the air: blood's hanging around" Logan said

"So that's why you're still here. You're going to investigate the source of the blood?" Psylocke asked

"I am" Logan said sipping the whiskey he ordered

"Count in me" she said

"Not happening" Logan said

"Too bad, I'm a big girl I can do it" Psylocke said smiling "Besides I sense it too"

"what?" Logan asked as the lights went out

"A darkness" Psylocke said using her powers to illuminate the area

* * *

"That's it just move them into frame" a photographer said as he was down at the dock as he was waiting for something, which soon came as a bunch of Cartel members started to move a few crates to an empty area. The photographer snapped a quick few pictures before jotting something down in his note book when something triggered in his mind causing him to look up and see the cartle members shot by a large gun "That's a Browning M1918A2 Automatic Rifle, but question is what is a kid doing holding it?" he asked as he took a photograph

"Very good little one, you will serve us well when we get you and your brother to take down everyone else" a man in a suit said

"Thank you" the girl said before the photographer said

"The Mafia's using child assassins, I knew they were sick, but this sick?" he asked as he went to a local hotel and booted up his laptop and looked for the other three crime organizations Roanapur "So what was basically a story about drug and arms smuggling has turned into this, thank goodness Peter's not here. I don't think he would do well covering this, plus he'd miss a lot of school" the man said as he sat down and looked at the screen while look at the leaders of the Triad, Russians and Columbians on the screen "I mean I would hate for theM tO bE tHe OnLy OnEs NoT tO pLaY!" he said as his clothes shifted into a full bodysuit "So ShAlL wE?" he asked looking into a mirror.

* * *

At the offices of the Lagoon Company the phone was ringing

"Rock?" Revy said as she rolled over "ROCK!" she shouted as she pulled the pillow over her head

"I've got it" Rock said "Hello Lagoon company"

"Ah Mr Okajima" a voice said

"Oh Mr Barnes" Rock said straightening up

"Oh shit" Revy said "Whatever it was I didn't do it!"

"I wanted to pick your brain about something, and no it's not how to kill Miss Lee, as I've heard that Frank Castle holds an affection for her, as well as you do" Bucky said as he poured a shot of vodka.

"Sure what is it?" Rock asked

"It's about these murders, I got my hands on some evidence but some of it I can't make sense of" Bucky stated

"And that is?" Rock questioned

"A bunch of words" Bucky said

"And they are?" Rock asked

"Sora Mea, Fratele Meu, and Buna seara" Bucky said

"Well the last one sounds Italian, but those other two, I have no idea" Rock said "No wait I seem to remember someone from our European branch teaching something like that...Vampires" Rock gasped seeing an advert for Dracula, "They have something to do with Vampirism or Vampires"

"Vampires huh, thank you. I had a feeling that your previous employment could have helped, but you don't know how much" Bucky said "After all, I think I may have a clue about what is going on, thank you for your help" he said before hanging up

"Yeah sure no problem" Rock said

"Do you really think its vampires Rock?" Dutch asked

"I don't know, but it could it that" Rock said as he sat down "Either way we've got something dark in the city"

"Amen to that"

* * *

Inside a small shack far away from the city a scientist was working on something, he grunted while he drew his own blood and placed some on a slide and placed it under the microscope. He noticed an increased amount of odd green blood cells.

'Damn its getting worse, and there is nothing that can slow it down. At this rate; I'm going to die whether through the radiation or him is yet to be seen' the scientist though recording notes in hsi book before he noticed a slight green discolouration of his hand before it went back to normal. He then looked around "And IO chose this rat's nest of a city to die in, what am I thinking?" he asked before he sat down and took a sip of tea. "Maybe, I'll find something here' he said draining the rest of the cup and then laying down on his couch and falling asleep

* * *

"Blood is in the air, fear creeping through the streets like a heavy mist. A storm once again hung over head, the darkness hid everything people fear and now this is how the status quo is in Roanapur. But the only question is, who is going to be the victor, the soldiers, the pirates, the hunters or the children?" Cheng asked

"All I know is that soon Roanapur will be stained crimson and black" Bucky said "Meaning we'll have to be in teh crossfire again" he added while looking up "And I don't think calm skies will be here soon"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah welcome back to Roanapur, this time I'm adapting the Bloodsport Fairy Tale arc, which is the first major arc of the second series and has the twins in it, yay! but in all seriousness I'm changing their damn backstory, not a few details here and there. I'm talking Full blown change to make it fit with the who vampire things. Now returning marvel characters are Wolverine, Deadpool, Punisher and Bucky. New Character are venom, Blade, Psylocke and a scientist who will be revealed later asd he's a bit of a spoiler if I reveal who it is, though you might know already.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky was not in a good mood, especially with two assassin kids running around, so he poured some vodka out and slammed it all down in one shot

"I'm not exactly thrilled that a pair of juvenile vampiric assassins are running around while no one is watching them" Bucky said

"I agree" Boris said

"So what are we going to do about this Boris?" Bucky asked pouring some more vodka. "Get the troops mobilised, call an exorcist, maybe Van Helsing?" he asked

"I don't know sir. But I suggest we identify them first"

"So they're from Europe huh, well I only one place in Europe that has Vampires: Romania. Looks like these two could be the spawn of Dracula" he said leaning back in his seat. "Boris, see if you can find out who we are dealing with and why they are here in Roanapur"

"Yes sir" Boris said

"This is not a good thing" Bucky said as he sat back and looked out the window as the rain came down in a deluge

* * *

"So anything thing?" The former Winter soldier asked

"No yet sir" Boris said

"Then why are you here?" Bucky asked looking at the reflection of his second in command that he gain after succeeding Balalaika's position

"We have heard of man on island, he knows things and he's been asking around about these two as well. Only he doesn't seem afraid of them; on contrary it seems he's angry at them" Boris informed him

"Angry huh? Where is he now?" Bucky asked

"We don't know" Boris said

"Okay, what is the next problem that needs my attention?" Bucky asked

"We're missing a crate of M-16s, MP5s, AK-47s and flash grenades"

"Who was in the area last?" Bucky asked as he stood up and finished his vodka grabbing his coat and walking off.

"I don't know" Boris said

* * *

"I swear I don't know" the a member of the cartel said as his throat was squeezed by the metallic arm

"Then who stole my guns!" Bucky demanded

"I swear they were already gone when I got here" the cartel member said "But I saw American, he had camera fleeing the scene" the cartel member said

"A journalist here one Roanapur, why?" Bucky questioned

"I don't know, all I know is that he was running when I got here, I passed them"

"What did he look like?" Bucky demanded

* * *

"Edward Brock, well that just add to the petrol bomb that is the situation" Bucky said slugging back a glass of Irish whiskey and lemon

"How so?"

"He's dangerous and cunning. He has something that will make him even more dangerous then he already is" Bucky said "And I do not want to get on the other side of that" Bucky said

"It can't be that bad" Boris said

"Oh trust me is it" Bucky said "Any word on this vampire hunter?"

"No he keeps eluding us" Boris grunt

"I see, keep up the chase for this vampire hunter and stay out of sight of Brock, the last thing we really need is him fucking things up for us"

"Yes Commandant" Boris said

"It just had to be Eddie Brock, Spiderman I could handle, but Brock, Blyad we needed like a hole in the head" Bucky said cursing in Russian. He leaned back and closed his eyes so he could rest a bit

* * *

"Commandant Barnes!" Boris said

"What is it?" Bucky asked

"I sent a team to recover the weapons, only for them to be returned" Boris said holding up a sack, which Bucky nodded to him to place on a table. Opening the sack the sight inside was not what either of the men was expecting making Boris wince

"Who would do this?" Bucky asked as he picked up the item in the bag which were fingers that were torn off the hands of his men

"I don't know" Boris said

"Okay, get these cleaned up and get their finger prints, I want to know who these men were" Bucky said as he walked off angered, he knew tonight someone was going to die.

* * *

"Come on out vampires, come and get me" Bucky said as he was walking through the streets looking for those who hunted his men as the rain started to pour down, he gripped his weapon as he walked down the streets looking for them when he felt a sense of danger behind him, looking behind him he saw a little girl "Are you one of them?"

"Depends" she said, her tone of voice the sugary sweet tone of a predator that Bucky was wanting "Who are you Mister?"

"I work with Hotel Roanapur, I heard that you might need somewhere to stay" Bucky said

"It's okay our employer has given us lodging" the girl

"Oh that's okay then, so where are you staying?" Bucky asked

"Somewhere close to our boss, but we can't tell people where he is" the girl said before walking away

"So that's one of them, and they were hired by someone on the island but who would...Verrocchio!" Bucky realised "That Italian Prick!" he scowled as he walked off.

* * *

"Barnes, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Chang asked

"I have a name to hired the twins" Bucky said

"Really who?" Chang asked shocked

"Verrocchio" Bucky said "And here we thought we had a deal" Bucky said

"And that was?"

"I told him if he pissed me off any more I would drown him in a vat of boiling marinara sauce" Bucky said "Give him one last taste of his home country before he passes on"

"Dark and kind of racist" Chang said

"Either way he hired the twins for something and I want to know what for" Bucky said

"What do you think for?" Chang asked "Verrocchio's been after the entire island's criminal network to be under his control, so he wants the Cartel and us out of the way"

"But he's not going to get his way, so prepare the sauce" Bucky said

* * *

"Ah Barnes so what is the reason for this visit?" the head of the Mafia asked

"Simple, you pissed me off" Bucky said grabbing Verrocchio's lapels and hauled him over the desk and punched him in the throat so he couldn't shout anything, then using his steel arm he broke his knees

"No, no, no I didn't do anything"

"You hired twin vampires who took out my men and then you stole weapons from me, all of those can be qualified as pissing me off, and you pissed Chang off as well, so congratulations" Bucky said as he snapped his fingers and two of his men came in with a large pot filled with red hot boiling Mariana sauce. Verrocchio tried to struggle as Bucky strung him up and lowered him into the pot which made the Mafioso scream out in pain and the sauce was forced into his lungs, he twitching soon stopped and he was brought out. One of the men checked his pulse and nodded as Bucky left him to hang. He was about to walk away when he turned back and snapped his neck before walking off. "I hope he enjoyed his last meal" Bucky said grabbing a bottle of wine and started to drink the entire thing.

* * *

"So are we anywhere with this vampire hunter?" Bucky asked

"Not yet sir" Boris said

"Keep looking, Roanapur's not safe with them out there" Bucky sighed as he sipped the wine he stole.

"Yes sir" Boris said as he walked out while Bucky faced the window. After three minutes the door opened Bucky just looked behind him while facing the window

"So did you find anything?" Bucky asked

"Depends, are you the one who's been looking for me?" the man asked making Bucky turn around to see who he thought was Dutch, only a little less bulkier and had a shaved head with black tribal like tattoos

"And you are?" Bucky asked unsure as to who this man was

"Like I said, are you the one who's been looking for me to deal with those twins?" the man asked

"I am" Bucky said

"Then I'm Blade, a vampire hunter from the states and I've been hunting these two for weeks now. Plus I have information for you"

"Okay who are they?" Bucky asked

"They call themselves Hansel and Gretel" Blade said "And they were turned into vampires"

"Meaning?" Bucky asked as he leaned forward

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and looks like Bucky made good on his threat to Verrocchio last fic with the saucy death. Anyway this was Bucky's chapter which deals with the fallout of Hansel and Gretel's attack on Hotel Moscow and a hunt for Blade. Now next chapter I will be giving the twins their new backstory which while dark isn't as dark! Damn I feel sorry for those two. So I kind of will make it a bit better not by much though**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark when Blade went hunting, the previous rain had made the street reflective from the rain. He was looking around for any more vampires around in the city when he heard two Russian soldiers talking

'Commandant Barnes is looking for this Vampire expert'

"Why?"

'Because he's a vampire expert' the second one said as a snarl was heard by Blade, he looked up and saw a vampiric monster near them, sliding out his sword Blade walked up to the creature and with a quick flick of his wrist the creature turned to ash, Blade looked around before replacing his sword in its scabbard and walked off. He sounded interested in meeting this Commandant the Russians were talking about. Maybe he would give Blade some kind of clue as to where the vampiric twins he was hunting down were located. SO he made his way to Hotel Moscow

* * *

Once Blade got there he walked into the building the held Hotel Moscow's headquarters. He made his way straight to the leader's location inside.

"So did you find anything?" Bucky asked

"Depends, are you the one who's been looking for me?" Blade asked making Bucky turn around to see who he thought was Dutch, only a little less bulkier and had a shaved head with black tribal like tattoos

"And you are?" Bucky asked unsure as to who Blade was

"Like I said, are you the one who's been looking for me to deal with those twins?" Blade asked

"I am" Bucky said

"Then I'm Blade, a vampire hunter from the states and I've been hunting these two for weeks now. Plus I have information for you"

"Okay who are they?" Bucky asked

"They call themselves Hansel and Gretel" Blade said "And they were turned into vampires"

"Meaning?" Bucky asked as he leaned forward

* * *

"Well as you know during the late eighties Romania's leader Ceausescu was executed for economic sabotage and genocide many orphanages sold children that were abandoned by their parents to the black market, majority of them became play things for the kind of sick bastards Frank Castle would hunt down and everyone would thank him for doing so, the rest of them ended in the hands of one Grigori von Sanguine, a mad scientist turn bloodsucking fang fucker, he used the kids he bought on the black market in cruel experiments. Most of them were forcing the kids to change into vampires, once they change Sanguine pitted them against one another while exposing them to garlic, silver, holy water, sunlight and who knows what else. He was later discovered by the Midnight Sons and was viciously killed. The children that remained well it was kinder to kill them, that how inhuman they had become. All but two were burnt in an act of mercy all because some sick and twisted bastard wanted an army of child like Daywalkers! The two that escaped were later found by another vampire, Deacon Frost who taught them to hunt and to kill turning them into Daywalker assassins for hire" Blade said

"And you know this how?" Bucky asked

"I'm a member of the Midnight Sons and I've been hunting these two for awhile now"

"Interesting, most survivors say they're Albino" Bucky said

"Much be due to the vampiric mutation, it probably dilute the pigments of their eyes and skin to make them look ghostly" Blade muttered

"Plus they seem to have a good grasp of both Romanian and English"

"Thank Frost for the English" Blade said

"But another factor has me worried, how the hell did these two survive?" Bucky asked

"There was some rumours talking about their mother being a descendant of Vladimir Tepes III or as he's more commonly known as Count Dracula" Blade said

"These two are related to Dracula?" Bucky asked shocked.

"That's only a rumour" Blade said

"Okay so what do you need?" Bucky said

"Your men off my back" Blade said

* * *

"So we trusting this guy are we?" Chang asked

"You have to" Blade said as he took his shades off revealing brown eyes "Otherwise they get away"

"You think you can get them?" Chang asked

"I do, because they're nothing like what I've hunted" Blade said "I've tagged some major fang game"

"This is why I hate working with Americans" Chang said

"You know I have worked with the Avengers before right?" Blade bragged

"And I've hosted dozens of stars what's your point?" Chang asked

"My point is I know what I'm against; you don't" Blade said

"Bloodsucker" Chang said as Blade walked off.

"Prick" Blade muttered

* * *

Blade was walking in the main city's restaurant district when he caught the scent of blood and gunpowder and he followed it, soon he came to a gruesome sight, he saw three cartel members with massive axe wounds in them, a couple had bullets in them, and one was missing their head.

"Okay so Frost's little brats are quick workers" Blade muttered "And effective too, very little excess blood. Then again I am dealing with Vampiric twins" he muttered before he pulled out hsi shotgun and loaded a shell into and looked another trying to get a better read on his prey. But all the blood in the area was not helping, but he did sense something in the air so he leapt onto the nearest building and looked around "Come on, where are these guys?"

"Hey mister?" a young voice was heard

* * *

"Found you" Blade said as he landed and saw Hansel standing there, he tried seeking out Gretel. But he couldn't something wasn't right "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to play Mister?" Hansel asked

"Depends, what game to you want to play?" Blade asked before reaching behind him for a silver stake and was about to bury it in his neck when the head of a axe nearly sliced him in half, Blade managed to avoid it, but the stake wasn't so lucky

"You're fast mister" Hansel said smiling as he gripped the axe.

"Yeah I am" Blade said as he stomped on the axe head and swung his sword quickly through the arm holding it making the boy scream out in pain "Now where is your sister?" he asked, only to get swiped at by Hansel who grew his fangs and claws out, and lunged at Blade, who simply gripped Hansel's hair and smashed him into the wall making the vampire hiss; who got a lucky hit on Blade, forcing the daywalker drop him. Out of his cloak Hansel pulled out a bomb, making Blade frown as it exploded making a bright cloud and high pitch noise sound out "Fucking Flashbang" Blade said as he wobbled a bit and looked around and tried to use his senses to pick Hansel up again, only he couldn't find anything but Hansel's blood. "Great job Blade, you've just released a wounded animal onto the streets" he muttered

* * *

Hansel was whimpering while holding his arm

"Are you okay little boy?" a woman passing by said making Hansel look up at her and growled. Soon the woman screamed as Hansel held her neck in his fang while draining her of one of the body's essential fluids and upon the woman becoming a shrivelled husk he dropped her and looked around

"Feed" Hansel said as he licked his lip "Feed" he hissed as he moved swiftly in the shadows. In five minutes that Verrocchio was smoking a big cigar in his office while he looked out and chuckled

"Soon this island will be mine, and once it does all those who worked for the other three will strung up like that Russian bitch" he said inhaling before exhaling

"Feed" Hansel said

"What?" Verrocchio asked as they stood the monstrous Hansel hissing softly but nonetheless viciously. "What are you doing here?" he asked before Hansel looked up and smirked before jumping at Verrocchio, gripping onto to his neck and started to drain him dry

"BOSS!" the guards said, only to be bloodily slaughtered them in fifteen seconds painting the room red before he went back to feeding on his former boss who painfully died.

"Feed" Hansel said

"Yes, feed Fratele Meu grow stronger so we can finally face the Daywalker" Gretel said smirking evilly as Hansel roared.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was Blade's chapter and this is the first time I've ever written for Blade and I hope I've done a good job, since I've read very little of his comics and I have yet to see. Also as you can see I gave the twins a darker origins with a more vampiric tone then the anime gave them plus the original version was a bit...off putting for me so this is my version tat fits in with the series**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

Psylocke walked around the markets looking for anything out of the ordinary, well ordinary for this place, it had been raining when she and Wolverine arrived, but now it was a sunny day, only there was a tense feeling in the air. Most likely due to the bloody events over the last couple of days; not only that but the gangs were going to go to war some time soon. She needed to find the two

"If I was a vampiric child where would I hide?" she said continuing to walk around enjoying the sights. One of the things she knew of was a church that was a front for smuggling and the CIA nearby, it was a good think Moira still had contacts at the CIA from the Division X days. So Psylocke could use that to help her out if she doesn't find anything shortly. Suddenly she heard something behind her and looked seeing nothing "I'm stressing out, maybe a nice relaxation session" she said unaware that Gretel was behind her.

"Time to play" Gretel smiled

* * *

"Feed" the bestial Hansel said

"Soon, you'll feed on something nice" Gretel gently said

"Feed, feed" Hansel said as he growled

"Don't worry, I'll go get the meal for you my dear brother" Gretel said as she left the room they were occupying with the decaying corpse of their former employer. Hansel had gone feral since he's encounter with the Daywalker so Gretel now had to be the leader since her brother was regressing into a beast. Luckily she had a target in mind, something in her mind told her the woman was dangerous, but she didn't care. All she needed was to bring her prey to her brother so he could snap out of his haze. It was like this every time he was majorly damaged and had to regenerate.

"Feed" Hansel hissed

"Don't worry you'll be fed soon" Gretel said before snapping his fingers

"Yes ma'am" the thug said

"Bring my brother something pretty" Gretel smirked

"I know the one" the thug said

"Good bring them to me" Gretel ordered

* * *

That evening Psylocke was enjoying a luxury that she could indulge in anywhere: a hot shower, she sighed as she relaxed as the hot water flowed over her as she thought about why she was here when suddenly the lights went out, frowning Pyslocke cut her shower short and towelled off before she pulled on her black panties and went to grab her bra when she remember she left it in the bedroom when she changed out of her outfit, as she walked out of the steam filled bathroom she felt a chill and then she activated her psychic knife and lit the room. She then spotted him, acting fast she did a back kick and knocked one of them, she then did a palm strike and punched the second, the third one grabbed her so she stabbed him with her psychic knife. Next she grabbed Shurayuki and slashed at the first thug before twirling her sword again and stabbing the second one

"Why are you here?" She asked

"Not telling" the thug said

"Okay then" Psylocke said forcibly reading his mind. "Thanks for the information" she said punching the thug out before walking into her bedroom and finally getting dressed.

* * *

"So you think she'll come to us?" a random member of Gretel's thugs said

"Who knows" the second said

"I might" a voice said before a foot was forced into his throat. The first thug turn to his partner and was flipped onto his back and a sword was placed against his groin

"Who are you bitch?" the thug said

"The bitch you've been hunting for your leader" Psylocke said "Now where are they?"

"Why should we tell you bitch?" the thug asked before feeling something sharp against his balls "Hotel, three streets over fifteenth floor" he revealed

"Thank you, oh and hope you are speaking the truth" Psylocke said as she walked off

* * *

"Oh dear" Gretel said "We've been found out" she said before looking at her brother who was feeding on some poor hooker. She smiled

"So what do you want to do?" Hansel asked wiping the blood from his mouth

"Good to have to back" Gretel said

"It's good to be back to thinking again, I hate the bloodlust" Hansel admitted "So who is come for us?"

"Several mutants and metahumans, plus the Punisher" Gretel said

"What about the inhabitants of this country?" Hansel asked

"They've put a bounty on us" Gretel said

"And the Daywalker?" Hansel asked

"Hasn't been seen" Gretel said

"Okay, shall we Sora Mea?"

"Let's Fratele Meu" Gretel said

* * *

"Okay so this is where they're supposed to be" Psylocke said as she activated her psychic knife to open the lock and walked in before a gun was head pressing into her side

"And who are you?" a voice asked

"Psylocke of the X-Men and you?"

"I'm Revy, so what are you doing here?" Revy responded

"Looking for the vampires" Psylocke said

"Well they're not here" Revy said replacing his gun "We've been over half of the city and still haven't found them"

"That's not good" Psylocke said

"Geez you think, stupid bitch" Revy said

"Watch it" Psylocke said

"So what do we do now?" Revy asked

"Let me see" Psylocke said using her telepathy to try and pick up where they are

"Hey Psylocke" Revy said

"What is it?" the psychic asked

"This" Revy said pointing to the dead Hooker that looked like she had half her neck was ripped off. Revy was barely holding her lunch down

"She must have been used by the boy" Psylocke said kneeling down "Probably in an effort to return back to hsi normal cognitive functions"

"What?" Revy asked

"He wasn't think straight because he was hungry and had lost some blood when he faced Blade" Dutch said walking in

"So what do you think he wants?" Revy asked

"I don't think we want to found out" Psylocke said

"So we need to find these two and stop them" Dutch said

"Easier said than done" Revy said

"We'll find them" Psylocke said

"What makes you so sure?" Dutch asked

"Call it a hunch" Psylocke said

* * *

"So what now Sora Mea?" Hansel asked as he and his twin sister

"That's easy Fratele Meu, we stop being assassins and start doing what we want and turn this city into ours" Gretel said

"But Sora Mea, we never intended to do that" Hansel said

"Why not start, and then maybe we can get our old humanity back" Gretel said softly

"Yeah, but we have not been humans for so long, do we even know how to be human anymore?" Hansel asked

"I'm not sure" Gretel said before a shotgun rang out

"Who is that?" she asked

"Knock, knock" Dutch shouted

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and sorry this took so long to write, I had some writer's fatigue built up so it took a couple of weeks, but yeah this was Psylocke's chapter, truthfully the shower scene was the only thing I had really planned out in my head all the rest was improv, which I can do rather well on stage. So now Gretel wants to be human and Hansel is no longer a savage because he fed. What will happen next since it will be the Lagoon Company's turn**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
